


Ghosts

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony is seeing things that aren't there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.imzy.com/bringing_food_to_lab_stony/post/one_word_prompt_10_ghost/comment/88c07a9c-9d51-11e6-b149-549095656ff7

Tony is seeing things that aren’t there. He’s always prided himself on looking to the future, but now he’s stuck seeing the shades of the past and what could have been. The couches where the team sat and played video games, the mats where they sparred, the table where they shared meals, they are all haunted. Tony can almost hear their voices echoing in through the compound. 

At first he thinks it’s just memories painted over the canvas of the present, but then they start doing things that never happened. Shadows of Wanda and Sam throw popcorn at each other, shade Vision catching every kernel that comes Wanda’s way. Steve saves the seat next to him at the dinner table and gestures Tony over to sit there. That’s when Tony learns someone doesn’t have to be dead to leave behind a ghost.

The ghosts don’t go away when Rhodey and Vision are around, so Tony learns to ignore them. It grows more difficult every day. Today ghost Vision flirts with ghost Wanda, smiling, but standing just behind them is the real Vision. Tony thinks he is expressing concern for Tony’s behavior as of late, too many late nights testing BARF, not enough food, the usual, but Tony can’t concentrate on his words, he keeps hearing the laughter of ghosts.

Tony says something that makes real Vision leave; he’s not quite sure what. The ghosts of the other Avengers filtered into the room, gathering around Tony on the couches. Even Barton, Bruce, and Thor are there, visiting it seems. Everyone is smiling and laughing as Thor tells them what he had been doing while he was gone, it might be a story of a roommate, or getting a job as a receptionist, Tony can only tell that it is uproariously funny. Steve slips his hand in Tony’s.

That is all the reminder that Tony needs that this isn’t real. He lets go of the ethereal hand, leaving the room for his workshop, the one place the ghosts never intrude. After tinkering with this and that for many hours, Tony finally thinks he might be able to sleep. He passes through the living room, where the ghosts are still partying.

Tony doesn’t turn on the lights in his room, there is always more than enough ambient light to banish the dark shadows. Or at least there used to be. One shadow has started intruding in Tony’s space, using the darkness to become more solid. Tony ignores it and dresses for bed. Slipping under the covers, Tony hesitates before stretching his hand out for Steve to take.

The ghosts aren’t really there, but he wishes they were.


End file.
